The experiment
by geargamer
Summary: When a 21 year old college student named Devin builds a machine that goes haywire and sends him and his friends, Josh and Claire into the world of My Little pony. Devin has to find a way to send them home, or will they be stuck there forever. (Rated M for language, blood and gore, and potential clop scenes.)
1. The experiment

September 12th, 2019 Perhaps the craziest day of my life. My name is Devin Mcquay, I'm 21 years old, and I'm a college student at Florida University.

That day was like any other day. I woke up to the sound of my roommate, Josh, walking through the door. He was a tall and well built guy, and had short blond hair. He has green eyes and pale skin. "Out late again partying with people you don't know?" I asked groggily. "Hey, it's not what you think, I just went to Claire's dorm to see if she would look over my notes on the lecture we had yesterday."  
He threw his notebook and laptop onto his desk and jumped into his bed. "You know that you could have had me read over them, right?"

These words came with slight irritation as Josh had the habit to think that the only person in the world other than him is Claire. "Well, unlike you Claire actually reads my notes". I roll my eye's in response and decided to move from my bed and observe the room after a night of investigating random idea's that had come to my head. The room was nearly covered in trash and wads of paper. I sighed heavily as i realized the night of research had done nothing but trash the dorm.

"Would you mind helping me later with my prototype engine system, I need to balance the weight." "ugh.. why are you building this again?" I stopped myself from lecturing him until he would actually fall asleep and replied "To do something other than sleep and be stuck doing something stupid with you". All I heard was a sigh from my tired friend before he fell asleep.  
I spent the next few hours working on multiple papers and projects due later that week until Josh woke up. He helped me clean, after realizing that Claire had planned on stopping by later on to help me with my test.  
"I have a question" josh said after staring at my designs on the wall.  
"What?" I said after setting the engine on the dining room table. It was small but would work for now. "What is it this engine will do again?" "It's supposed to force rotation of a steel ball without contact and keep the air around the engine from moving, creating high amounts of resistance and magnetic energy." I stopped because I knew he had no idea what I just said. I took a breath to continue but was stopped by a knocking on the door. "I got it!" Josh practically yelled as he leapt for the door knowing it was Claire. I laugh to myself as he opens the door for her.  
"Hey Josh, hey Devin" said Claire casually as she walked in. Claire is my age. She was only "5'4" and as thin as a twig. Her hair is light brown and comes down to her shoulders in a braid.  
"Whoa, Derek what did you do to the design?" Claire just stared at the machine for a few seconds as I thought of the right words. "I needed a chamber that didn't touch the inner ring"  
Out of realization that something may be wrong, I checked it again to make sure it was ready for testing. This machine was for Claire and I to build, but I took over for the past few weeks. It was a large hollow steel ball trimmed into a frame that sat on poorly welded stilts that were bolted to heavy stone bricks to keep it from moving. On the inside of the frame sat a suspended metal ball and ring that slowly rotated as the air moved. I continued to pick at the flaws of the machine until Josh broke the silence. "So are we gonna stare at it all day or test it?" I could tell he didn't want to do this so I turned on the starter battery. The only reason I had my friends here was to help me if something went wrong. "Now, when the ring picks up speed don't drop anything into the engine or it may explode, OK " I said quickly as the ring was already picking up speed. Josh looked taken aback by this and quickly moved back a step. The only problem with the design was that it was nearly completely magnetic and can become erratic if the metal around it isn't placed properly. The ring had then reached its full speed and made a low humming sound.  
"Wow, just... wow" Josh said gawking at the machine. His amazement was cut short as a high pitched ringing filled the room. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that the ring was unstable due to the stilts. "Turn it off!" I yelled to Josh hoping he would hear. I fell to the floor holding my ears from the pain. "TURN IT OFF!" I screamed to Josh who was now writhing on the floor from that horrible sound. It was too loud and we were out of time. Claire was in the corner trying to escape the sound. The ringing stopped as quickly as it started and the machine began to shake violently. Claire had just moved towards Josh to help him up, but before I could get up, the machine caused a blinding flash and that sadistic sound returned.  
I closed my eye's and suddenly started falling, I continued to fall for what felt like several hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Then, I hit the ground. I felt no pain when I hit, but I knew I had to be hurt in some way.  
I slowly passed out from the shock from what had just happened, and as I faded away, I thought I heard bluebirds singing.

* * *

thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it, I will try to update regularly every two or three days but it just depends on the time I get to write, till next time.


	2. waking up

I opened my eye s to see only darkness. I couldn't move or speak, the darkness seemed to consume me, piece by piece until I was nothing. Unable to move, speak, or even think from the darkness s effect. I was tortured by the emptiness, the feeling of being completely alone was overwhelming, and the only thought I had that wasn't clouded by darkness was that of utter fear. I lost myself in the darkness and waited for it to end, but after so long, I felt only anger, I would be here forever. Why don t I do something? Why can t I just get up and leave this horrid place? What the hell is wrong with me? I tried to move one more time but it was no use. This isn't even possible. I stopped myself and realized what had happened. I m just asleep right now, I should wake up any moment. And with that thought, I leaned back and let myself fade into my nightmarish dream world.

"Where did you say you found this thing?"

"Um... it was by the everfree forest on a badger's set, the poor dear."

"Why are you being nice to it? It may be dangerous."

"I was talking about the badger."

"Oh, sorry."

I shot awake to the sound of voices and found that I was on the floor of a small cottage. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by cartoon like animals that were staring at me. After a better look around I noticed the entire room was like the inside of a children's show. There was a large fireplace against the wall burning only two sticks, but the fire looked like it had several logs burning instead. The walls were lined with picture's of... ponies? what the hell? There had to have been over a hundred animals in this room, they were all staring at me like I was going to turn into a monster at any second.

I decided to see if I could find the people I heard talking, so I stood up to move towards the hallway in the left corner of the room. I heard several shrieks the animals on the floor and most of them ran away from me into the other room, whoever was in the next room could probably tell I was up now. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room, the ceiling in the next room was quite low and made me feel like I had to bend down when I walked. This room was probably the kitchen and had several appliances including a fridge, sink, and even a gas oven, but the room was lit by candles. I continued out of the kitchen and walked into what looked like the living room, the walls were covered in nests, windows, and sticks. Now that I think about it, the walls are covered mainly in branches. Where are the people I heard talking? I spun around to the sound of soft whimpering to get smashed in the face with a large frying pan. I easily just had my nose broken and fell to the floor fleeing from my attacker, I was blind for the moment from the excruciating pain.

"Aah, what the fuck is wrong you, why would you do that. I screamed in pain towards whoever was in front of me."

What are you and what are you doing here? A woman, her words were shaky and I knew that she was just scared of me, but how did she mean what are you?

"Oh, um... are you ok sir." This voice was female too, but she was much quieter and seemed much more afraid of me than the girl who hit me. Through the pain I tried to answer her question and at least sit up, but it took a few minutes to be able to even move at all. After several more minutes I tried to open my eyes to see who was in front of me. To my surprise I could see fine although it felt like my eye s had been gouged out. I looked at the to women in front of me and all the pain I felt disappeared when I saw that they weren't women at all, they were horses.

I couldn't speak at first from the shock but after a moment I had enough courage to try to get some answers. I just hope I m not going insane. I would start with something simple.

"Where am I?" My words seemed to scare the quieter one as she hid behind her mane.

The first horse stepped forward, and started looking me over, not bothering to answer my question. She was quite small like her friend and had a purple coat and purple mane with pink highlights, she had what looked like a tattoo on her flank of stars, and a horn at the base of her forehead. Her friend had a similar mark but with butterflies. She had a yellow coat and light pink mane that covered one side of her face, and had what seemed like wings on her back. I decided to look around while the purple one was looking over me, the animals I saw earlier were nowhere to be seen except for a little white bunny with a plate in its hand. I laughed silently at how weird the little bunny looked, and the bunny pointed at his mouth, then threw his plate at me.

I moved to avoid the plate as it whizzed by and nearly smashed into the yellow pony.

"Angel, I know you're hungry but we have a special guest and you can't throw things."

That name struck a chord, I knew it from something. It came from some stupid children's show that Josh watches when I m not home. What was it again? My Little Pony, yeah that s it. I've seen quite a few episodes but never took any interest to it, but at least now I understand the situation.

"Your name is Twilight Sparkle, right? And yours is Fluttershy." Fluttershy gasped in response and hid behind her bunny.

"How do you know our names? Also you won t answer my question, what are you." twilight sounded even worse now.

"I am Devin Mcquay, and lets just say I've seen you both before, just calm down and I"ll explain to you everything I know if you can help me get home."

* * *

Thanks again guys, hope you all like it.

And I know it went slowly but trust me, this is just the set up for the next chapter.


	3. A new look

After explaining everything that happened to me, Twilight fixed my nose and Fluttershy went in the kitchen to make breakfast. My stomach growled at the thought of food, I had no idea how long I had been asleep. At the thought I noticed I was somewhat lacking in memory, I can't think of what I did for the last few weeks... or the name of my mother.

"So how are you going to get home?" Twilight's question broke my train of thought, but I was happy to ignore my disturbing realization.

"I don't know exactly... maybe I'll be stuck here." I sighed, not in anger, or sadness, or even happiness, no it came from the thought of not knowing. The fact is that now I have no way of knowing what will happen to me now. Perhaps I can find a way home with the help of twilight, or I will be here for several years and everyone I know will have forgotten about me. All of the horrible possibilities like death or disease passed through my mind. I was quickly headed into a path of depression until I was interrupted again.

"So what would you do then... you know, if you stayed here in ponyville?" Her words came nervously, like my answer was very important to her.

"I don't know, I don't really fit in around here, so I can't live a normal life." I didn't really think that, but I wanted to see what she was getting at.

"Well... what if I knew a way to turn you into a pony, could you maybe live here then?" She said sheepishly. I was getting pissed, I mean what the fuck twilight! I wake up in Fluttershy's cabin and tell you I'm most likely from another universe and I need to find a way to get back home and you want to turn me into a pony! What in the fucking hell is wrong with you. You don't want to help me get home or perhaps figure out what happened to my friends. NO, you go and want me to stay here with you. I prepared to yell at Twilight but then thought better of it. She was hiding something.

"Twilight... why do you want to turn me into a pony?" Wait to see if she will tell you herself. She let out a long sigh and stood up.

"I didn't want to tell you this yet but..." Fluttershy flew out of the kitchen with a large stack of pancakes in one of her hooves.

"I made blueberry waffles, oh... you guy's were talking... I can wait." She quickly flew back into the kitchen, obviously too shy to stop the conversation.

"You were saying?"

"You have been asleep for a month." Not what I had expected, but it isn't that bad. I don't know why Twilight wouldn't want me to know that.

"That's not so bad, why don't we go eat some pancakes?" I didn't care about what twilight told me, so I just decided to leave it behind, but twilight had a sullen look on her face.

"You also need to know that I've been doing some research on what happened and I have concluded that you may never go home." That one I understood her not telling me about, it hit home, and I began to recall everyone I could still remember. But there was one problem that ran through my head, Twilight had just found out about me when I had woken up but she had done research on me before she knew I existed.

"Just how is it that you found out about me an hour ago and have already completed your research before I even came here?" I wanted everything, not just bits and pieces. What else does she know? I heard a deep breath coming from the kitchen and realized Fluttershy was listening to the conversation.

"I found out about you a month ago, when Fluttershy grabbed you from a badger's set." I was getting angry, that couldn't be possible, I just heard that conversation. I let it go, realizing this would go nowhere fast.

"OK, then why are you still so nervous, what is it that you haven't told me?" Another sigh.

"You have to be turned into a pony or else you can cause the general public to panic." Again, simple, something I could handle.

"I'll do it, but I need to know if it's safe."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I've done it twice now, no problem." What did she mean by that? The connection ran through my mind, and I felt a new wave of happiness at the thought of my friends. But before I could ask any more questions, Fluttershy broke the silence.

"Uhm... guy's the food is getting cold and uh... Devin needs to eat." When she said that, I felt the extreme hunger in my stomach, I must have been overtaken by my emotions and didn't realize the gnawing pain in my gut.

The three of us spent the rest of the morning eating pancakes, although most of the time it was just me eating with Twilight watching intently. Afterwards I thanked Fluttershy for the food and Twilight began preparing to change me into a pony, I was quite nervous and very jumpy while waiting. Twilight explained the process for me, it was basically putting me to sleep, changing me, and then I wake up in a new body.

She let me know that my race was random and I had no choice. I didn't care as I was very uneducated on the differences. I really liked the thought of being able to fly, but also wanted to use magic. I was conflicted. Twilight put me down before I could thank her for helping me. It was quite anticlimactic as I quickly faded to sleep and fell into my dreams.

I woke to the sound of a scream, from the sound of it I knew it was Fluttershy. I was still in the cabin but everything seemed darker and I couldn't see a single creature in the room. I tried to move but was met with extreme pain throughout my body. I looked down and saw a pile of bones and loose skin, I screamed as I realized that the pile was my body. Twilight appeared in front me and leaned up to my ear.

"Did you really think I wanted to help you?" She laughed continuously. It was a disturbing laugh that was definitely not Twilight's, It was deep and echoing even in the small room. Suddenly I was alone in the room and it was silent. I felt a burst of air down my back. I heard the softest whisper behind me, it slowly got louder and I heard another blood curdling scream come from behind me.  
The whisper was now a repeating screech of three words.

"You'll never escape."

I screamed out in pain as my body was crushed by an invisible force. Then I felt a smash to my skull and woke up.

"HEY, ARE YOU OK!" I looked up and saw a cyan Pegasus floating above me. She had a rainbow mane and for a cutie mark she had a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it, she had a worried look on her face. Before I could respond a pink pony jumped in front of me.

"HI I'M PINKIE PIE!" The pink pony started literally bouncing around me. Her hair was a large pink poofy mess and hit me every time she got close, and I saw multiple balloons on her flank. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you OK guy?" The cyan pony had landed next to me and was checking me over. I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was on a dirt road next to a small town on my left. To the right there was what looked like an apple orchard. I chuckled at the situation. "I'm fine."

"COOL, want a CUPCAKE? COOKIE? CAKE?" Pinkie pulled random culinary masterpieces from nowhere, eating them as she pulled them out. I giggled childishly at her antics and looked down at myself.

I was shocked to see I was a pony, I guess I had forgotten what Twilight said she would do when she put me to sleep. I glanced into a puddle to the right of me to get a better look at my new body. My coat was a smooth dark blue, and my mane was a slightly darker grey mess, it hung low and nearly hit my back, and several long strands hung down onto my face. I had to say I looked badass, and my horn was the best part, unlike Twilight's horn, my horn was a different color than my coat, it was bone white and looked like it was cracked at the tip. I looked back to see my cutie mark, it was a crescent moon and sun spinning around each other, I had no idea what it meant but it looked cool.

"Hey, so what's your name? Mine is the awesome Rainbow Dash!" Again I chuckled at what she said. Everything they say seems funny for some reason. "My name is Devin." I instantly heard a sigh from Rainbow dash.

"You really suck at improvising, you know that?" I was confused at what she said. My look of confusion stifled another sigh from dash. "You wake up in front of random ponies and can't think of a name that isn't suspicious?" As she said this, her body quickly changed into twilight and she began pacing in front of me. I was completely lost.

"Who... how... why... I mean just... what's the point?" I was too confused to think rationally.  
Twilight scowled.

"You're a pony right? So you need a pony name. Tell me what you're name is?" She seemed pissed at me, but I haven't done anything. After a few moments of silent staring, I realized that she was preparing me. I scoffed at myself for being so moronic. I quickly came up with everything I may need to say to her. I calmed myself in hopes that it would help.

"My name is Nightfall, I came here from a country south of equestria hoping to start a new life after my town was raided and everyone I knew was killed." I did well but still left a few gaps in my words, it wouldn't fool anyone. "OK, stick with that, it's obviously the best you've got. Go through town and meet some ponies, perhaps make a few friend's... or find some old ones."

I didn't say anything, I just started walking down the road towards town. "HEY!" Pinkie Pie jumped in front of me, nearly smashing into me and putting me on the ground. I sighed in frustration, Pinkie was really getting on my nerves. "What is it Pinkie?" I could tell I put my frustration in the words but she didn't notice.

"Twilight's orders say you have to do three things. ONE, be able to find your way around ponyville and go to the library at the end of the day. TWO, find your friends, and a word of advice, they have already settled in and will be like any other pony, they are most likely at work or visiting somewhere in town. THREE, try to find a job, you will need one if you want to live in ponyville. Twilight doesn't expect you to find one in a day but the sooner the better. You get a saddlebag and 100 bits for food and anything else you want until you get a job. After you get a job, you will stay with Twilight for a week to train your magic and anything else you need to know. Speak like a pony or most ponies won't understand you. You will then move into your own home, got it?" When she said this I didn't see her take a single breath in between sentences. She pulled a saddlebag and large bag of coins from nowhere and gave them to me, the saddlebag was slightly difficult to get on, but with the help of pinkie I got the hang of it and put my money in the front left pocket, it fit perfectly.

I started walking towards ponyville wanting to get started and said goodbye to Pinkie. When I got to the edge of town I heard Pinkie yell to me.  
"GOOD LUCK!" Then she stuffed her face into another cupcake. With that I walked into Ponyville starting my new life.

* * *

I know it's been a while, had some mental conflict on what to do at this point. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
